Next in Line
by Wilham
Summary: 10 years from where the manga current running and is about a new generation of leaf shinobi with appearances from a bunch of old faces.
1. Chapter 1: The New Leaf

A/N:This is my first fanfic. Critism is welcome and appreciated. Hope you like it.

**NEXT IN LINE**

_Chapter One: The New Leaf_

This is a story that takes place roughly ten years from where the manga is currently running. The Akatsuki have been eliminated, Sasuke is still a missing Nin, and no Naruto still has not become Hokage, that title still belongs to Tsunade. The story revolves around a new generation of shinobi, mainly one, a boy by the name of Yuudai Akio.

Moegi raced down the hall hoping to make it on time. She hated how Iruka-senpei always held his meetings so early, and on Saturday too boot. But today was special; it was the deliberations for selecting the new three man cells. Moegi was especially excited because she had some of the top performing students. She even stayed up all night to make sure she put together the best eight teams.

As she approached the door she heard voices and cursed under her breath. She slid the door open and was greeted with a not so warm welcome from Iruka.

"Nice to see that you could grace us with your presence," Iruka said coldly.

"S...S...Sorry, Iruka-senpei, I was up late compiling my formation of teams," Moegi said softly.

Iruka looked at her and back peddled because he knew she was an elite teacher and she has groomed her students tremendously well.

"Understood. We have just been going over Arata's teams."

Iruka paused to allow Moegi to get seated and gave her a list of Arata's teams. She scanned over them and felt relieved; _I know I put together better teams then these._

"….and is there any objections to the formation of these teams," Iruka finished.

All the teachers shook their heads in agreement. They went through two other classes before coming to Moegi's class. She sat there nervous but confident. As she passed out her formations to everyone she felt her stomach tighten up. As the teachers read over the list they showed to Moegi's astonishment, positive expressions.

"I like how you placed them to compliment their strengths and weaknesses," stated one of the teachers.

"Yeah, you didn't just put the best together nor did you put the best and worst together," added another.

Iruka rose from his seat and address the group.

"All of your formations meet the standards. Monday will bring in the next generation of leaf shinobi," Iruka paused. "You should all be proud as you have shaped some of the best academy graduates in a long time. Let's just hope they can make it in real world situations."

Monday morning came with an air of excitement. The students were all sitting anxiously awaiting for Moegi to show up. As she entered the classroom, many students shout out at her to hurry and announce the team formations. She too was excited about calling them out, so she quickly set her things down and pulled the list out. With butterflies in her stomach she addressed the class.

"I am now going to call out the members of each of the eight three man teams. While I am calling them out you may get together with your team members get ready to meet your Sensei. Your Sensei is a Jounin, so mind yourselves," she went on with excitement," Team One consists of….."

As she read off the first team she glanced over at her youngest student. This student got the highest marks in academics and practical performance. He's eight year old Yuudai Akio and Moegi couldn't wait to call out his team.

"….Ok now. Team Four will consist of Katsuo Riniki, Daisuke Ryo, and Yuudai Akio," announced Moegi proudly.

She finished the remaining four groups rather quickly. As all the teams got together Moegi looked on with appreciation. _Now its time for you all to shine._

After a brief get together of team members the first Jounin showed up. The first team to be taken was Team Six; their Jounin was a guy who smelt like a wet dog. Then team Two, then Team Five. Team after team was taken until there was only one left, Team Four. As they waited, Katsuo started to pace and curse his unknown Sensei under his breath.

"What the hell is taking our Sensei so long," he demanded.

"Calm down, our Sensei will be here soon enough," Daisuke said calmly.

As they still waited the arrival of their Sensei Daisuke studies his teammates with interest. _We're the three youngest in our class and yet your teammates. A hot head who has the practical skills but lacks the basic knowledge, myself who's almost the exact opposite and this eight year old prodigy. _

An hour almost passed before the door slid open revealing Team Four's Sensei. The boys looked on with amazement.

"N...No way;" Daisuke stumbled over his words.

"Your," gasped Katsuo.

"Naruto Uzimaki, go figure," Yuudai casually stated.

--------------

In the next chapter, the newly formed Team Four meets their new Sensei. And they must pass a test to become true genin.

Next Chapter: Enter: Naruto-Sensei.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Naruto Sensei

**A/N: I know I haven't updated this in over a year and I apologize. I have been busy with RL matters and what not. Anyhow, I have had a break through and will be putting 3 or 4 more chapters up in the next week or so. I hope you enjoy it and please R&R. Thanks.**

_**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the Naruto manga**_

**NEXT IN LINE **

_Chapter Two: Enter Naruto Sensei_

Daisuke stood there with mouth agape as his new Sensei entered the room. _He's Naruto Uzimaki. He took out the leader of Akatsuki and is the bearer of the Kyuubi. I…I can't believe he's going to be my sensei. _

Naruto looked on the boys with great interest. He looked from the boy with his mouth hung open to the boy who stood so calmly, who undoubtedly was Yuudai Akio.

_**Flashback**_

_**Naruto is at the Ramen Shop with Moegi. The two are discussing something.**_

"_**You would be a great Sensei," she said with a big grin.**_

"_**I can't be a Sensei. It isn't for me," he replied.**_

"_**These boys need someone like you. They need someone that can lead them to their greatness," she proclaimed. **_

"_**Me lead them to greatness, I don't think so," he said casually. **_

"_**You're wrong. No one has been through what you have. We all lost people when they decided to attack but no one had to deal with what you did. You can give them an insight to your life to better teach them in order to understand the greater good," she pressed. **_

"_**I have too much to take care of, I wouldn't be able to lead a team," he said before finishing his ramen. **_

_**After finishing he laid his money on the counter and went to leave. **_

"_**HE would've done it," she said with a cracking voice.**_

_**This statement stopped Naruto in his tracks. He stood there on the spot obviously thinking about what Moegi just said to him. After a few moments he spoke.**_

"_**Moegi, you loved him didn't you," Naruto said with some struggle.**_

"_**Y..yes, I did very much so," she replied. **_

"_**I'll do it for him, but only this once," agreed Naruto.**_

_**And with this he left the shop and disappeared into the night.**_

_**End Flashback**_

A smile crept across Naruto's as he studied the boys and then all of a sudden.

"YOU'RE NARUTO UZIMAKI!! THE MAN WHO SINGLE HANDEDLY TOOK OUT AKATSUKI! I WILL WITHOUT A DOUBT BE THE NEXT HOKAGE AFTER TRAINING UNDER YOU!!" Katsuo shouted as loud as he could.

"Is that so," said Naruto.

"You bet your ass it is," exclaimed Katsuo.

"Well in order to fulfill that dream you have a long round ahead of you," explained Naruto.

"I don't care how long that damn road is I will travel it and become Hokage," he proclaimed.

"Well if its like that, then you'll have to surpass me," Naruto said with a big smile.

Katsuo looked at his sensei and felt warmth at his smile. He really was going to be trained by the legendary Uzimaki Naruto.

"Now then, I think I should explain your test to you," Naruto stated.

The three boys looked at each other and said in unison:

"Test. But we've already become Genin."

"Not necessarily. You must pass my test in order to become true Genin," Naruto said sternly.

The boys looked at each other again and came to a silent agreement. They looked back at their sensei and nodded in agreement to his test.

"Ok then, tomorrow meet at the training grounds at seven o'clock in the morning," he began.

The boys all looked at him as if he had just sworn about their moms.

"And make sure you each have a nice breakfast, it'll be a long day," Naruto continued.

And after making his last statement he turned and left the classroom. The boys stood there in silence contemplating what just happened.

"Seven is to early in the morning to be training," complained Katsuo.

"Didn't you just say you'd do whatever it took to become Hokage, and besides that what is he planning with this test," stated Daisuke.

"We'll be fine. We compliment each other well and this test will most likely be team oriented to see if we work well together," began Yuudai. And with a smile he continued, "we may be the youngest group but we're the strongest," he finished with a thumbs up.

Daisuke and Katsuo looked at their teammate with admiration. They would be fine as long as they were a team.

After a short talk about what the test to be like the boys went in separate directions to their houses. As Daisuke took the long way – he always enjoy his long walks through Konoha – he stopped and took a long look at the Hokage Mountain. This mountain represented the top shinobi of the leaf village – protectors of the people – and noticed that a new face had started to be carved. He stood there and contemplated over who's face it would be but only one came to mind, Naruto Uzimake. _Did he finally except the position of Hokage. _

After a few minutes he was startled by a soft voice in his ear, "You know who their carving," said a very soft voice that gave Daisuke goose bumps.

He turned to see the rosy cheeks of his classmate and member of Team 2, Kei Muzimi.

"Is it Naruto Uzimaki," Daisuke asked.

"It was but he turned down Godaime Hokage," she stated.

"What! Really why would he do that," questioned Daisuke.

"Who knows? He said he had too much to take care of. To many responsibilities that the Hokage title would take him away from," she explained.

"Really, but wasn't that his dream," he said puzzled.

"Yes, that's why the title of the Sixth is reserved for him," she lectured. "Anyhow I'm off to the market for my mom, would you join me," she asked.

"Not today, I need to get home," he responded apologetically.

"Its ok, I'll see you around then," she said as she walked away.

He stood there for a few more minutes before he started the last leg of his trip home. Once home he ate his dinner so fast that his mother worried something was wrong. But after a brief explanation he showered and went to bed. So many things were going through his mind he had struggle to fall asleep at first, but after remembering what Yuudai had said early he was eased into a nice slumber.

* * *

Moegi sat on her balcony looking up at the stars. She was relieved that the process was finally over and that she could take a break before having to take on another class. As she sat there she was joined by someone.

"What is it at this late hour, Udon," she asked respectively.

"So its true that you got Naruto-senpei to take team four," Udon asked.

"Yes. He has taken them and hopefully he will lead them well," she stated.

"So how'd you do it, you know get him to take the job," he asked cautiously.

"I mentioned him and he accepted," she answered.

"Yeah that seems right. You know its been nearly ten years now," he said calmly.

"Yes it has. And he will never be forgotten," she exclaimed.

"Yeah that Konohamaru sure was great," he said with a heavy heart.

Moegi didn't respond. She just looked at the stars. Udon took this as his send off and left. She stayed there for a long while thinking about her lost love before drifting off into the night.

* * *

The alarm clock rang but Yuudai was already up and dressed. He knew today was big so he woke early and got ready. After finishing getting his gear together he set out for his test. He was the first to arrive shortly followed by Daisuke who was eager to tell someone about what he learned last night.

After a long winded explanation about what he heard the two were joined by Katsuo. They had all arrived fifteen minutes early. Daisuke filled Katsuo in to and he couldn't believe it.

"He didn't except the offer," Katsuo said surprised.

"According to Kei that's what happened," Daisuke said.

"Well it figures really," stated Yuudai.

Both boys looked at him with puzzled looks.

"Ok, think about it. My dad told me all about how Naruto had one goal in life and that was to be Hokage, but he couldn't fulfill the role if he didn't save all his comrades," Yuudai paused to get acknowledgement from his teammates. "Well who still isn't a member of Konoha," he asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the other two said in unison.

"Exactly, that's why he hasn't accepted it yet. He still has unfinished business," he explained.

"But that's not important at the current moment, we need to clear our minds and get prepared for the test," he further explained.

The three boys agreed to put all matters aside except the task at hand. After getting equipped with their gear the boys stood ready for the test to begin. Seven o'clock had already came and gone. It was now thirty past the hour and the boys started to get impatient. Thirty turned into an hour and then two hours. Then out of nowhere Naruto arrived in front of them.

"Are you boys ready," he asked sternly.

The boys jumped up and got into position. They had waited all morning for this. They would not fail.

- - - - -

_In the next chapter Naruto's test will begin. What exactly will the test consist off? And will Team Four be able to pass?_

**Next Chapter: Take it if you can!**


End file.
